seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
9th-10th Century * Gísli Súrsson is killed by Eyjólfur Grái * Eyjólfur Grái dies 1000-1090 * Richard I is born * James Arthur is born 1091 * Sir James Arthur founds the Eternal Knighthood 1106 * Sir James Arthur discovers the Fountain of Youth 1107-1167 * Wushu is born 1185 * Master Wushu founds the Wushu Clan 1186-1240 * The First Attack takes place ** Master Wushu dies 1241 * George Arthur is born 1262 * George Arthur gains the title of Eternal King 1350 * Henry Arthur is born 1351-1554 * Sir George Arthur and Misumi meet * The Motion of Fate takes place ** Sir George Arthur is killed by Master Misumi 1555 * Wushu Clan's members have reached 1000 1676 * Alexander Spotswood is born 1678 * The Wushu Clan starts granting entrance into the clan for foreigners Around 1680 * Edward Thatch is born 1698-1717 * Edward Thatch gets his nickname, Blackbeard 1718 November 22nd * Blackbeard is killed by Alexander Spotswood 1760 * Sekiro Saki is born 1776 * William Arthur is born July 4th * The United States of America is declared independent from Great Britain 1778 * Sekiro Saki is granted the rank of Disciple 1780 * Sekiro Saki is given a seat on the Wushu Clan's Council 1782 * Master Huin is killed by Sekiro Saki in a duel for the title of Daimyo ** Master Saki becomes Daimyo of the Wushu Clan * The Four Year Scourge begins 1786 * The Day of a Thousand Blood Drops takes place ** Sir Henry Arthur is killed by Master Saki ** Sir Richard Arthur is crowned Eternal King * The Four Year Scourge ends 1790 * Master Saki founds the Ono Ōkami 1796 * The 5th Battle of Songhua takes place ** Sir Richard Arthur is killed by Master Saki 1798 January * The Battle of Shikoku takes place ** Ken Kenji is killed by William Arthur ** Ren was killed by the Eternal Guardian ** Masaaki was killed by the Eternal Guardian ** Nara is killed by Heyoon ** Master Saki is killed by Kyūseishu 1812 * The Wushu Clan eliminate the remaining Ono Ōkami members 19th Century * Alfred Peterson is born 1906 December 24th * Jay Peterson is born 1919 August 11th * Orville Hogwood is born 1926 * The Great Battle of Siberia takes place ** Master Arakan dies * Master Zhao's predecessor gains the rank of Daimyo 1936 * Crocodile Peterson is put in cryogenic stasis 1939 September 1st * The Second World War begins 1941 * Orville Hogwood gets married * Orville Hogwood enlists in the US Army * Abraham Hogwood enlists in the US Army * Bartholomew Hogwood enlists in the US Army * Zhao meets Abraham and Bartholomew 1944 March 20th * Francis Vincenzo is born June 6th * The Normandy Landings take place ** Hogwood is present at the beach of Normandy 1949 * Akiara is born 1950 April 7th * Hank Jones is born 1955 * Damon Jones is born 1961 * Akiara gains the rank of Disciple * Frank Vincenzo is assigned Consigliere 1963 * The Jones Family moves to Salem, Oregon 1965 * Vanessa Jones is killed 1966 September 4th * Adam Sandler is born 1969 * Vincent Vincenzo is killed by Joel Galtem Lorenzo, ordered from Frank Vincenzo * Frank Vincenzo is promoted to Don 1975 September 4th * Dave Salmoni is born 1977 * Mayor Dingleberry is elected Mayor of Wasilla 1980 * Mayor Dingleberry gets his second term as Mayor of Wasilla 1981-1983 * Nói Síríus is killed by Larry and Wade 1984 * Orville Hogwood is elected Mayor of Los Angeles * Akiara has his epiphany and deserts the Wushu Clan 1985 * Kevin Cox is killed by Thorn * Carroll is killed by Thorn * Mayor Dingleberry is held hostage * Wenona Nance is killed by Sheriff Lyle * James Jones commits suicide July 2nd * Akiara is killed by Yamanashi * Lt. McCormack and Hank Jones meet * Frank Vincenzo and Yamanashi discuss their relationship 1986 * Killer's Guild goes into hiding after being raided by the police 1987 * Damon Jones' wife and kids are killed by Frank Vincenzo * Damon takes down the Vincenzo Mafia and thinks he killed Vincenzo 1988 * Hendford Rylance discovers that Frank Vincenzo is alive * Hendford Rylance is killed by Frank Vincenzo * Damon kills Frank Vincenzo * Mayor Hogwood gets a second term as Mayor of Los Angeles 1992 * Yamanashi kidnaps Mayor Hogwood * Yamanashi is killed by Hank Jones * Lt. McCormack is killed by Mayor Hogwood * Guang is exiled from the Wushu Clan * Mayor Hogwood gets his third term as Mayor of Los Angeles 1993-1999 * Larry and Wade are MIA 2000 * Crocodile Peterson exits from cryogenic stasis 2001-2006 * Crocodile Peterson hunts wendigos with Dave Salmoni * Alan Kendrick gets his nickname, Neon, from Crocodile Peterson * Rhodesian Ridgecunt is killed by Crocodile Peterson * Jamal Darnell is killed by Miller and Crocodile Peterson 2007 * Neon and Miller attack the Kotov Militia Base * Miller is killed by Neon 2008-2015 * Crocodile Peterson almost massacres the entire Sasquatch species ** Bigfoot's wife dies ** Bigfoot's children die 2016 * Greg is killed by Crocodile Peterson Post-2016 * Bigfoot is killed by Chicken Thing * Gary Anderson is killed by Chicken Thing